how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/macintosh
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / macintosh ---- Macintosh device drivers **depends on PPC || MAC *'Option:' ADB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Apple Desktop Bus (ADB) support **depends on MAC || (PPC_PMAC && PPC32) **: Apple Desktop Bus (ADB) support is for support of devices which are connected to an ADB port. ADB devices tend to have 4 pins. If you have an Apple Macintosh prior to the iMac, an iBook or PowerBook, or a "Blue and White G3", you probably want to say Y here. Otherwise say N. *'Option:' ADB_MACII **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include Mac II ADB driver **depends on ADB && MAC **: Say Y here if want your kernel to support Macintosh systems that use the Mac II style ADB. This includes the II, IIx, IIcx, SE/30, IIci, Quadra 610, Quadra 650, Quadra 700, Quadra 800, Centris 610 and Centris 650. *'Option:' ADB_MACIISI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include Mac IIsi ADB driver **depends on ADB && MAC **: Say Y here if want your kernel to support Macintosh systems that use the Mac IIsi style ADB. This includes the IIsi, IIvi, IIvx, Classic II, LC, LC II, LC III, Performa 460, and the Performa 600. *'Option:' ADB_IOP **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include IOP (IIfx/Quadra 9x0) ADB driver **depends on ADB && MAC **: The I/O Processor (IOP) is an Apple custom IC designed to provide intelligent support for I/O controllers. It is described at to enable direct support for it, say 'Y' here. *'Option:' ADB_PMU68K **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include PMU (Powerbook) ADB driver **depends on ADB && MAC **: Say Y here if want your kernel to support the m68k based Powerbooks. This includes the PowerBook 140, PowerBook 145, PowerBook 150, PowerBook 160, PowerBook 165, PowerBook 165c, PowerBook 170, PowerBook 180, PowerBook, 180c, PowerBook 190cs, PowerBook 520, PowerBook Duo 210, PowerBook Duo 230, PowerBook Duo 250, PowerBook Duo 270c, PowerBook Duo 280 and PowerBook Duo 280c. : we want to change this to something like CONFIG_SYSCTRL_CUDA/PMU *'Option:' ADB_CUDA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for CUDA based Macs and PowerMacs **depends on (ADB || PPC_PMAC) && !PPC_PMAC64 **: This provides support for CUDA based Macintosh and Power Macintosh systems. This includes many m68k based Macs (Color Classic, Mac TV, Performa 475, Performa 520, Performa 550, Performa 575, Performa 588, Quadra 605, Quadra 630, Quadra/Centris 660AV, and Quadra 840AV), most OldWorld PowerMacs, the first generation iMacs, the Blue&White G3 and the "Yikes" G4 (PCI Graphics). All later models should use CONFIG_ADB_PMU instead. It is safe to say Y here even if your machine doesn't have a CUDA. **: If unsure say Y. *'Option:' ADB_PMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for PMU based PowerMacs **depends on PPC_PMAC **: On PowerBooks, iBooks, and recent iMacs and Power Macintoshes, the PMU is an embedded microprocessor whose primary function is to control system power, and battery charging on the portable models. The PMU also controls the ADB (Apple Desktop Bus) which connects to the keyboard and mouse on some machines, as well as the non-volatile RAM and the RTC (real time clock) chip. Say Y to enable support for this device; you should do so if your machine is one of those mentioned above. *'Option:' PMAC_SMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for SMU based PowerMacs **depends on PPC_PMAC64 **: This option adds support for the newer G5 iMacs and PowerMacs based on the "SMU" system control chip which replaces the old PMU. If you don't know, say Y. *'Option:' PMAC_APM_EMU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) APM emulation **depends on PPC_PMAC && PPC32 && PM *'Option:' PMAC_MEDIABAY **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support PowerBook hotswap media bay **depends on PPC_PMAC && PPC32 **: This option adds support for older PowerBook's hotswap media bay that can contains batteries, floppy drives, or IDE devices. PCI devices are not fully supported in the bay as I never had one to try with : made a separate option since backlight may end up beeing used : on non-powerbook machines (but only on PMU based ones AFAIK) *'Option:' PMAC_BACKLIGHT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Backlight control for LCD screens **depends on ADB_PMU && (BROKEN || !PPC64) **: Say Y here to build in code to manage the LCD backlight on a Macintosh PowerBook. With this code, the backlight will be turned on and off appropriately on power-management and lid-open/lid-closed events; also, the PowerBook button device will be enabled so you can change the screen brightness. *'Option:' ADB_MACIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Include MacIO (CHRP) ADB driver **depends on ADB && PPC_CHRP && !PPC_PMAC64 **: Say Y here to include direct support for the ADB controller in the Hydra chip used on PowerPC Macintoshes of the CHRP type. (The Hydra also includes a MESH II SCSI controller, DBDMA controller, VIA chip, OpenPIC controller and two RS422/Geoports.) *'Option:' INPUT_ADBHID **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for ADB input devices (keyboard, mice, ...) **depends on ADB && INPUT=y **: Say Y here if you want to have ADB (Apple Desktop Bus) HID devices such as keyboards, mice, joysticks, trackpads or graphic tablets handled by the input layer. If you say Y here, make sure to say Y to the corresponding drivers "Keyboard support" (CONFIG_INPUT_KEYBDEV), Mouse Support (CONFIG_INPUT_MOUSEDEV) and Event interface support" (CONFIG_INPUT_EVDEV) as well. **: If unsure, say Y. *'''Option: MAC_EMUMOUSEBTN **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support for mouse button 2+3 emulation **depends on INPUT_ADBHID **: This provides generic support for emulating the 2nd and 3rd mouse button with keypresses. If you say Y here, the emulation is still disabled by default. The emulation is controlled by these sysctl entries: /proc/sys/dev/mac_hid/mouse_button_emulation /proc/sys/dev/mac_hid/mouse_button2_keycode /proc/sys/dev/mac_hid/mouse_button3_keycode **: If you have an Apple machine with a 1-button mouse, say Y here. *'Option:' THERM_WINDTUNNEL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for thermal management on Windtunnel G4s **depends on I2C && I2C_KEYWEST && PPC_PMAC && !PPC_PMAC64 **: This driver provides some thermostat and fan control for the desktop G4 "Windtunnel" *'Option:' THERM_ADT746X **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for thermal mgmnt on laptops with ADT 746x chipset **depends on I2C && I2C_KEYWEST && PPC_PMAC && !PPC_PMAC64 **: This driver provides some thermostat and fan control for the iBook G4, and the ATI based aluminium PowerBooks, allowing slightly better fan behaviour by default, and some manual control. *'Option:' THERM_PM72 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for thermal management on PowerMac G5 **depends on I2C && I2C_KEYWEST && PPC_PMAC64 **: This driver provides thermostat and fan control for the desktop G5 machines. *'Option:' WINDFARM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) New PowerMac thermal control infrastructure *'Option:' WINDFARM_PM81 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for thermal management on iMac G5 **depends on WINDFARM && I2C && CPU_FREQ_PMAC64 && PMAC_SMU **select I2C_PMAC_SMU **: This driver provides thermal control for the iMacG5 *'Option:' WINDFARM_PM91 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for thermal management on PowerMac9,1 **depends on WINDFARM && I2C && CPU_FREQ_PMAC64 && PMAC_SMU **select I2C_PMAC_SMU **: This driver provides thermal control for the PowerMac9,1 which is the recent (SMU based) single CPU desktop G5 *'Option:' ANSLCD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Support for ANS LCD display **depends on ADB_CUDA && PPC_PMAC Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux